Rushing Forward
by DigitalStarry
Summary: What happens when Placido, Luciano and Jose play a massive multiplayer online game? Just a small crack fic.


**Title: **Rushing Forward

**Character/Pairing/Group:** Placido, Luciano and Jose

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Crack

**Summary:** The tenors try to play a Gaia MMO named zOMG!. Lulz insures.

**Notes:** This was inspired by somebody on TV Tropes saying that the reason Placido acts like a brat is because the other two of the tenor trio have canceled his World of Warcraft account. I took this idea and ran with it. But I changed it to zOMG! since I know little of World of Warcraft. This was for laughs only and not to be taken seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've got too many attack rings Placido~" Luciano cackled from the other side of the screen. "Don't expect me to heal you then!"

Things were getting boring in household belonging to the trio. Their lazy god of destiny had yet to bother with sending them the key tablets needed to carry out their quest. So finding entertainment was difficult when Jose disapproved of such earthly pleasures. But they had found a specific type of game that would allow them to disguise themselves and develop strategies to use once they could move forward.

So across from each other they sat, using the large sphere to broadcast three different screens, inside the null chamber their avatars were in order to fix their attack and support rings.

"Tch, I'm trying to bring out as much as possible." Placido stated as he scanned his eyes across the string of attack rings set out. Devish, Slash, Hornet's Nest, and many more were just perfect for himself. All at maximum level, just like he worked hard for. "Besides, Jose can heal right?"

Jose sat back, unlike his comrade, he took the longest to pick out his ring set and level them to the max. This was so in order to be prepared for any situation. "Placido, you need to have a healing ring and buff rings at the very least."

"I don't have any!" He shouted back, there was need for them when others could back him up.

The oldest of the trio mentally wished to bury his head in his face because of the lack of foresight the teen one carried. But alas, he couldn't even try to assist by giving his support rings to the other man for the game had forbidden it. Alas. But he did finish setting up his ring set and confirmed it.

"We should head out for Gold Beach, there we shall find the entrance to Shal-"

"Race ya to the whirlpool Placido!" Luciano taunted the other man as his avatar already popped out from the crystal onto the virtual beach. Placido tried to reserve his annoyance and tried to focus on beating his fellow member in a childish contest. Unfortunately with no buffs on, Placido easily lost it out and pretended not to show discontent.

"Nya Nya~~ Placido's so slow~" Luciano giggled once Placido reached his destination. It was fun to watch Placido fail at everything. And once again, Jose took his sweet time coming out towards the whirlpool. The whirlpool was going to lead them into the hardest dungeon of the game, and they needed to be well prepared for that.

"Placido, you should start to seek for crewmates." Jose advised the one holding the leader's crown, and therefore the only one with the trusted powers to bring somebody else into their crew. As a six person crew was advised for the dungeon, and a six person crew would yield the most rewards.

"No matter, I don't trust any of these fools." He entered the whirlpool without a second thought, causing Luciano to protest.

"Hey! How are we going to even make it with just three of us?" While Luciano also considered most of the players to be idiots as well, he knew that they could not succeed without a few extra bodies.

"We'll just have to take them all down at full power."

Jose just shook his head, how typical of the impatient man to rush forward with little planning done. He knew that they had little chance of making it far enough to yield much of anything, but he wanted to be humored and stuck with their crew as they entered the Shallow Sea.

"Wait here as we buff you." Jose advised, activating the spells attached to the support rings in order to use their effects as stat boasters. Placido couldn't stand to wait this longer, after having so much time to prepare and ran into the other side of the room where monsters spawned as soon as he was buffed.

"Can you ever stay put?" Luciano shouted in a shrill voice as he moved to go assist his crewmate.

"I am trying to bring them all out at once." Placido firmly stood his ground as he set off multiple attack rings at once.

Jose did trudge over there, but not before shooting a warning glance at the teenaged robot. Once they got together, it was still not a possible task to take out all the enemies, and their avatars were knocked into an unconscious state and summoned back at the whirlpool outside. The two younger ones seethed, while Jose had his reserved ways of dealing with failure. In fact, this would make a good opportunity to teach the rash man a lesson.

"Now will you understand that there's more to our goals then just brute force?"

Placido just glared back with one red eye.

"Shut up old man."


End file.
